danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/State of Decay 2
Main story A zombie apocalyse has struck. The first days of the outbreak were the worst, and urban areas were suicide due to how much zombies there were. People could only hide in rural areas for at least a chance of survival. Governments quickly collasped as well. You managed to survive year one, but a mutation has caused something known as blood plague, and if infected, the infected turn into a plague zombie. Any means of melee death just turn someone into a regular zed Main beginning You'll start the game as a enclave of three, each one of you having traits as well. Your skills include Cardio, your overall stamina, Wits, your overall mental state such as searching or stealth, Fighting, your skill with melee weapons and your overall health, and Shooting, how good you are with firearms. You could also have other special skills like Medicine and Mechanics, but there are some unique ones, like how to make music, paint, or being a bartender. You can take any spot, like a actual home site, with room to expand and build facilities, or you can live in small areas like markets or shops, with no room for expansion. There are plague hearts in the map, and not much people have the guts to try to take down one. If one plague heart dies, the surviving ones become stronger. Also, you can switch through enclave characters (within reason), and if one dies, you can live on to another.) Zombies Obviously, there are zombies in this game, or otherwise, this wouldn't be a zombie RP. These are some zombies you should look out for: Normal - 'You're average zed that's easy to kill. They have no special traits, and aren't considered freaks, but they sometimes wander in hordes of four or higher. '''Plague - '''This is just like the normal zombie, but attacks from this one give infection of blood plague. Don't worry, one bit and you're not immediately sick, but enough hits from one will get you sick. More common at night, and are always found around plague hearts. Sometimes, you might get a plague sample from one '''Screamer (freak) '- They're easy to spot due to their overall bright blooded look, no arms, and mandible jaws. Terrible at fighting, and only headbutts for very low damage. However, if they spot danger, they scream loud enough to draw more zombies 'Bloaters (freak) - '''Always weak to any attack. They're different due to their bloated stomach, hence the name bloater. They run at you, but are clutsy, so they can commonly trip. If they are attacked, or if they fall, they let out a toxic gas that decreases some stamina, and slightly decreases health (considered an injury). Don't run them over, too; their gas can get on your vehicle. '''Feral (freak) '- They are fast, and use their arms as running limbs. They run almost as fast as cars, and claws at you with ferocious speed, and great agility to dodge. Kind of more durable than normal zombies, but you can still beat them up with a bat or something 'Juggernaut (freak) - '''Don't even bother trying to attack them. They're way bigger than you, and ignore fire. Their size shouldn't be disregarded of, either. They can still leap over a few obstacles. Juggernauts can last a lot of bullets, too, and can even survive headshots. If you're close to death, they'll happily pick you up, and tear you in half, too. '''Plague Hearts '- Not really a zombie, but still count as a wild enemy. They don't actually attack you back, but are tough, and get tougher for each dead plague heart. They can call plague zombies to help protect it, and releases a gas similar to the bloaters, but weaker. Hordes of plague zombies usually give it away, but a survey point helps, too. Morale and Frustration Morale is something to account for. Try not to be low on resources, as this can be a big downfall to good morale. There are some factors that morale play. The higher morale, the less likely fights and frustration that will happen. Fights is due to characters with bad morale, and fights decrease morale more. People with traits that start conflict with other or annoy irritable community members are usually playing a role in fights. Low morale can lead to frustration, in which the frustrated will threaten to leave if morale isn't resolved. Facilities You can build facilities given you have the proper home. Small slots are for basic facilities. Large slots are big, advanced ones. Here are some lists of facilities: Small Slot 'Garden '- Basic land that's worth food for one person 'Hydroponics '- Needs running water, power, and someone who knows how utilities work. Creative farming gives worth food for three people, but maintenance is required 'Workshop '- The basic place to work on making items, or salvaging some weapons for parts 'Infirmary '- The basic place to heal and recover, or made medical drugs that can help you out. Due to scraps and bruises people will want to heal, two meds will be taken each day. 'Beds - '''A facility that gives two beds for survivors. If beds are made outdoors, there's a morale penalty in play. '''Still '- So long as you have someone who knows chemistry, you can make alcohol you can sell. Also can have running water if done right. 'Generator '- Grants running power if done right 'Rain Collector '- Grants running water if done right 'Watchtower '- A armed person climbs the tower to defend against any outside threats. However, at the cost of doing business, you lose 1 ammo. If there's no ammo left, no one will guard. 'Fighting Gym '- Improves fighting skills, and gives a passive of more HP '''Shooting Range - Improves shooting skills, and gives a passive of more Stamina Latrine '- Boosts morale by everyone knowing there's toilets to go to. Large Slot '''Staging Area '- You no longer need materials to do maintenance. 'Forge - '''Make melee weapons, and anyone with metalwork can help make even better ones. Also lets you turn parts into materials. Maintenance is necessary for this facility '''Auto Shop '- Lets you make vehicle upgrade kits, making vehicles stronger, more room to store, and more gas in the tank. Also gives car more durability. Maintenance is necessary for this facility 'Barracks '- Provides four beds, and can be upgraded in different ways as well. Maintenance is necessary for this facility 'Farm '- Grows meals for two people. Maintenance is necessary for this facility 'Lounge '- Gives one person a couch to use as a bed, and provides a morale boosts. 'Solar Array '- Gives power with no upkeep cost 'Armory (Warlord leadership) '- Lets you make any type of ammo, and some explosives. If someone has munitions knowledge, they can help you make more explosives and more bullets. Maintenance is necessary for this facility 'Field Hospital (Sheriff leadership) - '''An advanced infirmary that can help heal the whole community as well. Due to scraps and bruises people will want to heal, two meds will be used each day. Maintenance is necessary for this facility '''Sniper Tower (Builder leadership) '- Two armed people climb the tower to defend against any outside threat. However, at the cost of doing business, you lose 1 ammo. If there's no ammo left, no one will guard. You can also talk on the radio for someone to provide sniper cover for you, sniping any zeds or hostiles. Maintenance is necessary for this facility 'Trade Depot (Trader leadership) '- You can call on any traders to come, such as food traders or meds traders. You get 200 influence per day. Maintenance is necessary for this facility Misc. 'Command Center '- Broadcast to earn more influence on missions, unlock radio commands, and establish outposts (with given influence). Can be upgraded for more radio commands and more outpost slots twice 'Storage '- Can be upgraded to store even more resources, and one upgrade gives +10 to all, and level 2 upgrades can store +10 for Mats, Food and Meds, or Ammo and Gas, but that may require water and/or power Influence Influence is what's considered money in this game. You can gain influence by killing enough zombies, taking on freaks or hordes, destroying plauge hearts, accomplishing goals, and trading. You can use influence to trade items, claim outposts, or go to a new home site. Standing/Leadership In your enclave, you'll have standing. Standing is how high your people are. Recruit are the new people who joined. Citizen are people who know everyone and have this enclave as their home. Hero rank is when they maxed out standing, and provide a "Hero Idea," a new trait which is only active when they are hero. Heroes can be promoted to leaders, and leaders have different points of view to a good community Warlord Your main goal is to make your enclave strong, and combat any opposing threat to your survival. Sheriff Your main goal is to protect any innocents, and deliever justice to those who'd try to hurt them; you basically believe in law and order. Trader Your main goal is to fight scarce items. You focus on having surplus of items traded for items others need. Builder Your main goal is to turn your home into a fortress that can protect the ones you love, give them what they need, and make them happy. Enclaves There are obviously gonna be other humans. You can help them out, and then they can be allies that can help you out. If you end up betraying them or leaving them alone, they may become hostile to you, and attack you. Allies They will help you as much as you can, and you do the same for them. Allies can be recruited into your community to permanently join you. They also provide you with bonuses (if no players are present in the enclave), such as offsite storage, morale bonus, and more. Friendly You have a good bond with them, and you can enlist them to come with you for missions for the price of 100 influence. Aside from that, they are open for trade, and you can learn about them. Neutral They see you as a average survivor. They may be open for trade. Cold Hard to get. They want nothing to do with you, so visiting them is useless. They won't kill you, but they don't like you. Hostile They will attack you whenever they get the chance to. If attacking a hostile enclave, it's best to give it your all, because humans can be more dangerous than zombies. How to win and how to lose There are ways to actually win the game, or you can entirely screw up and lose. Here's what happens '''WIN Define your legacy (enclave only) '- Elect a leader, clear out all the plague hearts, and follow your leader's goals '''Tick tock '- Have your enclave survive a full month (30 days) 'Ticket out of here (scattered survivor only) '- Clear out all the plague hearts, and wait for the network to come. Get 4,000 influence, and talk to a Red Talon or The Network trader. Then, go with then to a exit point on the city '''LOSE 'Disbanded '- Everyone's gone from the enclave, or if you're a scattered survivor and you died. 'No definition (enclave only) '- The leader dies during legacy missions, and no one with a similar leadership is left. Category:Blog posts